Will you marry me?
by InfiniteAnimeHolic
Summary: "Allen...Will you marry me?" Kanda asked Allen to marry him one day. But how does Allen reply? And why? Is there a reason behind his answer? Or does he not love Kanda anymore? Read to find out! rated T, yullen. Oneshot. Might have a sequel. Pen name changed from Allena Moyashi Walker to InfiniteAnimeHolic


**Me: I'm back! But I'm kind of having a writer's block so i can't update my other story :p  
>So I'm writing a new one that keeps bugging me... don't worry, it's just a one shot... maybe two... depends on how long m idea's gonna be oWo X3 <strong>

**Allen: She does not own -Man, never will. **

**Me: ==" you're so pessimistic... Well Allen might be a little ooc... well maybe Kanda too... urrrrrgh!**

**Warnings: Not much, except for a few bad words when Kanda's pissed .**

* * *

><p>Third person POV.<p>

"Allen... Will you marry me?"

Kanda stared at Allen in the eyes, serious. Allen flinched as he heard the words he had been dreading so much. "I..." Allen looked down, his whole body trembling.

Kanda frowned; this was not the reaction he wanted to get. He gently placed both his hands on Allen's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked, frowning, "You don't want to get married to me?"

"No no... That's not it!" Allen hastily replied, not meeting Kanda's eyes, "It's just that... I can't get married to you Yuu!" Allen said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why? We've been together for three years." Kanda said, gripping Allen's shoulder tighter "Is it because you don't love me anymore?" He demanded.

Allen flinched, "I-I can't tell you... you cannot know..." He bit his lips.

Kanda took a deep breath and let go of his grip. "If that's what you wish then." He stood up, grab the box which contain the ring, and went out of the room, not wanting Allen to see the tears at the corner of his eyes.

Allen collapsed on the bed, hugging a pillow to him. "I'm sorry Yuu..." He murmured, tears running down his face, "I hope you'll understand one day..."

* * *

><p>((AN: This focuses more on what Kanda thinks~ X3 ))

Three days had passed ever since Kanda had popped the question and got rejected. Three days since he had seen Allen. Kanda sighed as he sat down on the ground of the training room. "Did I do something wrong? Or am I not good enough?" Kanda thought angrily to himself.

He heard light footsteps approaching him. Thinking it was Allen; Kanda looked up quickly, but saw Lenalee instead. He sighed with disappointment.

Lenalee sat down beside him. "Am I really that much of a boredom to you that you have to be so disappointed to see me?" She teased.

Kanda shook his head a little. "No." He answered gruffly, "I thought you were someone else."

"Did something happen between you and Allen?" Lenalee asked softly, "Allen seemed really depressed during these three days..."

Kanda looked at her sharply, "He was?"

"Did you not see Allen these three days?" Lenalee said, "He looked very sick... Hey where are you going?" Lenalee asked, as Kanda got up and ran out of the training room.

Kanda searched around for Allen and finally found him in his room, sitting beside the window.

"Allen." Kanda spoke. Allen flinched and turned around slowly, and finally Kanda had a good look at Allen. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked thinner then he was before. Kanda went to his side immediately, worried, "You look terrible." Kanda said, full of concern.

"I..." Allen looked down at his hands. "I'm fine." He finally replied after a while.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "You call this fine?" He said angrily, "What is happening to you moyashi?" He snapped, reverting back to Allen's old nickname, "You're even thinner then I first saw you!" he clutched Allen's hands.

Allen bit his lips. He wrenched his hands out of Kanda's grip. "You need not worry about me." He said curtly.

Kanda clenched his fist. "Moyashi damn it!" He snapped and hugged Allen tightly. Allen started struggling, but Kanda refused to let go. "It's because I love you Allen!" He whispered the words that he normally won't say because he too embarrassed.

Allen placed both his hands on Kanda's chest to try to push him away. When he heard those words he stopped struggling and started sobbing. "Yuu..." He sobbed into Kanda's shirt, Kanda pressing Allen close to him.

And they sat like that until Allen calmed down, Kanda holding Allen in his arms while rubbing his back to calm him down. When Allen quietened down, Kanda sat back a little to look at Allen to find him sound asleep, keeping a death grip on Kanda's shirt. He sighed and carried Allen off where he was and set him down on the bed, giving a frustrated grunt when he refused to let go of him. He crawled into bed too.

"Tch... Moyashi must be really tired to fall asleep while crying his eyes out. Idiot." Kanda said to himself, wiping the tears away, "What's happening to make you like this Moyashi..?" He said, angry at himself for not noticing sooner. Allen flinched at the contact and curled himself into a ball.

"No..." Allen mumbled, "Can't...Let Yuu know..." He said.

Kanda frowned and waited for Allen to say more in his sleep to reveal exactly what, but Allen was fast asleep, snuggling Kanda. "If you're not going to tell me Moyashi," He said, "I'm going to find out myself." He said, determined to find out what was wrong.

* * *

><p>(( AN Now Allen's side~ maybe you will understand more on what happened ^^ ))

After Kanda left when Allen rejected him, Allen laid on the bed, crying. He only stopped when suddenly; he found it difficult to breathe. Allen sat up the bed, clutching his chest and coughing. _Damn it... not now..._ He covered his mouth as he coughed louder, blood splattering onto his hand as black spots covered his vision. "Timcanpy..." He said weakly to his golden golem, "Call Komui... tell him it happened again..."

Timcanpy nodded and flew out of the room quickly. Allen panted, coughing out more blood which dirtied the white blankets. Komui reached Allen's room in no time, and hurried to Allen's side.

"Allen!" Komui exclaimed, taking out a bottle of pills. "Take this, quick!" He said, pushing on onto his hand and pouring a cup of water.

Allen coughed a few more times before popping the pill into his mouth, draining the cup of water. He struggled to get his breath even as Komui looked at him worriedly.

"Thanks... Komui-san." Allen wheezed, looking very pale.

Komui frowned. "Allen, this is getting worse... your innocence is killing you..." He said, "You need to stop going on missions!"

"No!" Allen shook his head and said. "Everyone will notice something is wrong with me and question me. I don't want anyone to pity me, especially Yuu!" he said almost desperately, "I still want to help Komui-san... Don't prevent me to do that too!" He looked at Komui, his eyes filled with determination.

Komui sighed. He knew that Allen will not change his mind no matter what he says. "Fine. But on one condition, don't overuse your innocence Allen-kun, or it could end up being your last mission." He said seriously.

Allen smiled at Komui. "I know. Thanks Komui-san." Komui got up to leave, but Allen stopped him. "And Komui-san," He said as Komui turned around with a questioning look, "please don't tell anybody, I don't want them to worry for me."

Komui nodded and closed the door behind him. Allen's smile faded and he lied down on the bed, sighing. He did not want to reject Kanda, he really didn't.

* * *

><p>Days passed slowly and Allen did not see Kanda around at all. He trudged slowly to the cafeteria. Allen did not feel like eating at all, but Lenalee and burst into his room with Lavi, telling him to go and eat.<p>

Allen sighed and Lavi looked at him questioningly, "Something on your mind Moyashi?" He asked, slinging an arm around him.

"It's Allen, Lavi." He said dully, making Lavi study him with his sharp bookman skills. "There's nothing on my mind." He strained a smile.

Lenalee looked worriedly at him. "I really am guys, don't worry!" He continued smiling until Lenalee became more convinced, but Lavi still had doubts but he smiled and ushered them to the cafeteria.

Allen walked up to Jerry when it was his turn. Jerry beamed with excitement at his favourite customer "What would you like today dear?" He waved his spatula around.

"Can I just have a bowl of porridge please..?" Allen said softly.

Jerry promptly dropped his spatula. "Only?" He touched Allen's forehead worriedly, "You okay there dear?"

"I'm fine Jerry-san, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather today... I'll eat more when I'm hungry." He smiled a little to convince him.

Jerry nodded, convinced and prepared what he wanted. When Allen left with just a bowl, many people stared at him. Allen quickly made his way to the table where Lenalee and Lavi were.

Lavi gaped at him. "Allen, that's all you're eating today?" He asked, surprised, as Allen took a seat beside him.

"I'm not hungry..." Allen mumbled as he took a bite of his porridge. Everyone blinked, shocked that the exorcist would say something like that.

Lavi frowned worriedly at Allen. "Al, are you sure you're okay? You've been eating lesser and lesser... and where is Yuu? Isn't he always with you? He would always point Mugen at me whenever I hug you!" Lavi looked around nervously, as if expecting Kanda to suddenly pop out, brandishing his sword and slicing him into pieces.

Allen's shoulders slumped and he let his bangs hide his expression. "We... kind of had an argument... It's my entire fault! Don't blame him!" He added hastily as Lavi looked murderous at the word 'argument'. His hands trembled as he set down the spoon and placed them in his lap, "I'm not... I'm not that hungry anymore." He quickly got up and left, leaving his barely eaten food on the table, not noticing his friends' worried stare at him as he left.

* * *

><p>(( AN Time skip back to the present ^^ I hope you aren't really confused.. :/ ))

Allen's eyes fluttered as he woke up, coming face to face with a familiar chest. He looked up to see Kanda sound asleep, his arms wrapped around Allen.

Allen gave a small smile at seeing his lover. He buried his face in Kanda's chest and sighed. He really wanted to tell Kanda what was wrong, but was scared he'll be sad to know, and be worried about him. He did not want to seem like a weakling to Kanda.

After staying like that for a while, he quietly went out of Kanda's arms and gave him a peck on his forehead. "Sleep well Yuu." He gave another smile and closed the door behind him.

Allen stumbled a little as he walked towards Komui's office. He clutched his chest as he coughed a little. He quickly took out the pills and swallowed two. He gave a sigh of relief as the urge to cough died down.

"It's getting more and more frequent..." Allen said worriedly to himself as he reached Komui's office.

Kanda woke up to a cold bed. He frowned, cursing himself for not noticing Allen leaving. He got up hurriedly and went to grab Mugen as he left the room. He ran smack onto someone.

Lavi staggered back, holding his poor nose. "God damn it who the hell-" he trailed off as he saw who it was. "Oh it's you Yuu! Perfect! I've been looking for you!" Lavi grinned as he narrowly avoided Kanda's sword.

Kanda glared at him. "What do you want baka usagi?" He demanded, holding Mugen threateningly, "I don't have time for you."

Lavi held up his hands for defence. "I was looking for Al. Did you see him?" He asked.

Kanda muttered, "We fell asleep but when I woke up he wasn't here anymore." He glared at the wall angrily.

Lavi raised the eyebrow. "I'm surprised... Thought he would be here with you... Do you know what's going on with him these days? He hasn't been eating a lot, and he was always depressed." He folded his arms and narrowed his eye. "You did not do anything to him did you?"

"Tch. Like I will do anything to hurt him. I'm trying to figure it out myself too." Kanda replied.

Lavi suddenly smirked. "Want to go find out? I'm sure someone must have seen Al somewhere~"

Kanda smirked too. "For once, I actually agree with you baka usagi."

* * *

><p>Kanda groaned in frustration for the hundredth time. "Why is it so hard to fine that baka Moyashi?" He snapped, as another finder squeaked in fright and ran away after stammering that he had not seen the said person.<p>

Lavi frowned and looked around. "Maybe if we ask..." He spotted his target. Lavi quickly ran towards it and grabbed it. "Timcanpy! Maybe you could help us!" He exclaimed to the struggling golden golem.

Kanda glared at Timcanpy. "Where is Moyashi you fucking golden golf ball?" He said dangerously as Timcanpy quivered in fright.

Lavi released Timcanpy as it flew off to a direction, gesturing them to follow. Kanda and Lavi raced after it as it led them to Komui's office.

Lavi looked curiously at Timcanpy as if to ask, "Here?" He placed his ear on the door, which Kanda followed suit.

"...It's getting worse, isn't it?" Komui's voice could be heard. Lavi looked at Kanda questioningly, to which Kanda shrugged.

"Yes... The attacks have been happening more frequently now." Was Allen's reply. Kanda frowned and pressed closer, trying to hear more.

"Allen, I really can't send you on anymore missions, your body can't handle it, and you know that." Komui said, concerned.

Allen was silent for a while, before he replied, "You know I have to go on missions, or else Rouvelier will see me as useless and find some ways to kill me off or something." He said softly.

"Allen you can't! Your parasite innocence is taking its toll on you and you can't overuse it anymore, or you really will die!" Komui said urgently.

Lavi looked at Kanda, a shocked look on his face. Kanda's face was expressionless. He was clenching his fist until his knuckles were white.

"I know Komui-san... but... but I want to die as an exorcist, not just being stuck in headquarters doing nothing!" Allen voice steadily rose as he said it.

Kanda had enough. He snapped and pushed open the door, startling those inside and Lavi. He stormed inside.

Allen looked at Kanda, a shocked look on his face, "Y-Yuu...?" he stammered, "Why.. how... when?"

Kanda glared at Allen. "Moyashi! Why did you keep it from me?" He demanded, kneeling in front of Allen. Komui looked at Lavi, shocked, and Lavi gestured for him to leave them alone.

Allen bit his lips and looked down, trembling. "I... I didn't want you to know... I don't want to seem pathetic to you..." He answered, his head lowered.

Kanda gripped Allen's shoulder and shook it lightly. "Then you would have just continued keeping me in the dark then? Until when?" He said angrily, "Until you left without a word? Leaving me?" He said, hugging him tightly.

Allen seemed to break down. He laid his head on Kanda's shoulder and cried. "I-I don't know... I don't know..." he kept on repeating.

Kanda wiped his tears away. "Allen, let me take care of you... I'll make sure you don't die... and you promise me to tell me everything, don't keep secrets from me anymore... Please... You won't feel useless, I promise." He said softly.

Allen looked down. "B-but... I'm going to be a burden to you..." he said softly, tears still running down his face.

Kanda shook his head, "You'll never be a burden to me Allen..." He kissed his forehead.

Allen looked wide eyed at Kanda and hugged him. "I-I'm sorry..." He said, "I've been really stupid haven't I?" He commented, blushing slightly.

Kanda smirked and flicked his forehead. "Yes, you have been very idiotic baka Moyashi."

"Hey! I'm not a moyash-" Allen protested, but got cut off when Kanda kissed him. Allen was caught by surprised but closed his eyes and kissed back. Something warm and muscular prodded at his lips and he gently opened them, letting Kanda's tongue in. He slid his arms around Kanda's neck and in turn, Kanda placed his arms on Allen's waist.

They broke apart after a while, Allen's face flushed and panting for air, a string a saliva connecting with them that broke as they separated. Kanda smirked and licked his lips, causing Allen to blush further.

Kanda dug out something from his exorcist pocket. "Allen, can I ask you the question again?" He asked, kneeling down. Allen nodded and looked at him. "Will you marry me?"

Allen looked up and nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, yes I will!"

Kanda gave a wide smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. He gingerly placed the ring on Allen's ring finger and hugged him tightly. Allen eyes filled with tears and he hugged back and buried his face in Kanda's chest. "I'm sorry I made you sad when I did not agree to your question..." He said, "I didn't want to agree then leave you if I died..."

Kanda kissed Allen's forehead. "Baka." He scolded, "You know you won't die." He tucked a stray lock of Allen's hair behind his ear and smiled gently."I'm just glad you agreed."

Allen wiped his tears away and looked at Kanda, eyes puffy and red. Kanda chuckled and pulled Allen to his feet. "Come on, I'm sure that baka usagi and Komui is worried out of their wits about what happened." Allen nodded and followed Kanda out.

* * *

><p>Lavi looked up when he heard the door click open. Kanda came out first, followed by Allen. "Al!" He leaped up and hugged Allen, causing Kanda to glare at him dangerously, hand twitching to Mugen. "Why are your eyes red and puffy?" He glared at Kanda, "Yuu! You made him cry!"<p>

Allen shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. "No, it wasn't it..." Lavi's sharp bookman's eye caught the shine of a ring on his ring finger. He gasped and grabbed Allen's hand suddenly, causing Allen to yelp in surprise.

"Is this... Is this a ring?" Lavi gaped and exclaimed. "It really is! Yuu! You popped the question didn't you?" Lavi grinned and slapped Kanda on the back when Allen blushed to confirm his suspicions, "Way to go man!"

Kanda grunted and Lavi could swear he say a glint of pride in the swordsman's eyes, "Whatever, I did and he agreed. End of story." He crossed his arms.

Lavi laughed and hugged Allen again. "Congratulations Al!" He smiled.

Komui cleared his throat. "Ahem, I'm still here you know." He smiled and patted Allen's head. "Congrats Allen."

Allen smiled a little. "Thanks Komui... But... how about the matter we haven't solved? I still have to go on missions don't I?" As much as Allen hated to break the happiness, he had to ask the question.

Tension seemed to immediately build up between all of them. Komui looked sad as he nodded. "I'm afraid so, we can't have Rouvelier attempting to do anything to you Allen. So you'll have to continue going on missions."

Kanda stepped forward and gripped Allen's hand tightly. "Can't you send someone along with him when he has any assignments?"

"There's no need to! I'm fine and I can handle myself alone!" Allen protested.

Komui thought for a while before nodding. "It's a good idea Allen, listen to Kanda. We'll always assign someone to accompany you when you have missions."

Allen huffed. "I can do perfectly fine without anyone." He grumbled.

Kanda half glared. "Sure you can, but I can't afford the risk." He said, poking Allen's cheek.

Lavi laughed and patted them on the back. "Come on lovebirds; want to grab a bite or something?" He laughed even louder as he saw Allen's reaction to the word 'lovebirds' and Kanda glaring at him somewhat embarrassedly.

Allen coughed and regained his composure. "Yeah, okay." He smiled. He felt better than he had in days.

Lavi laughed and grabbed the two of them and dragged them to the cafeteria happily, Komui smiled and went back to drinking his coffee.

Allen smiled to himself. He was glad he had Kanda with him, he thought, as he stared at Kanda. Kanda caught him looking and raised an eyebrow as if to ask what's wrong. He shook his head and grabbed Kanda's hand, in which in return he grabbed tightly back.

"Hahahaha! Never knew Yuu would be this soft! This is pricele- whoa!" Lavi yelled, dodging Mugen and sprinting towards the cafeteria, with a very pissed Kanda racing after him. Allen laughed and shook his head before jogging slightly to catch up with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Annnnnnnd end! OMG IT'S SO LONG I LOVE IT! xD I might have a sequel for this, though I don't really know for my other story... well cause I had started writing it last year, meaning before I even created this fan fiction account, so it has gotten a bit old for me, and I'm tired of re-writing the whole scene from DGM since its all predictable and yeah. So there is a little chance i'll continue writing that. : **

**Allen: . it's not even related to this story so why say it here? **

**Me: Oh yeah xD Well I'm glad you're still here! I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope you'll REEEEEVIEW! If I get many reviews I'll post the sequel! I have all the ideas in mah head already and I just have to write it out. ;D So REVIEW if all of you want a sequel! I love ya all for sticking to reading my story! –Hugs all of you- As you might have seen I have changed my writing format a little xD So ciao! **

**Allen: Remember, review! **


End file.
